


No Questions Asked

by AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Teikou Era, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: They have but one rule- no questions asked.Aomine breaks that rule.(Maybe, just maybe- Kise lets him)--Or the one where Kise asks Aomine for a hickey, and Aomine responds (almost) accordingly.





	No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspiration: How I Met Your Mother
> 
> "No Questions Asked":  
> One favor asked of a friend, to be done without any explanation.
> 
> \- Cultural inaccuracy; technically the legal driving age is 18 in Japan.... but pretend it isn't?

"Aominecchi. I need one right now." Kise pleads.

" _No_."

"But,  _Aominecchi_!"

Aomine finally opens his eyes. It takes a moment to adjust to the shade of the overhanging maple, its branches gently swaying in the spring breeze, handing out little red leaves spotted with brown, and another to locate the two big pools of gold, wide and innocent trained on him. Aomine stretches his arms over his head as he sits up with a sore tailbone, a raised brow and a whole lotta grouchiness. "Go away, it's Friday and my friend Sleep is coming over soon."

"Aominecchi, you actually owe me one." Kise's exasperation shows in his voice and on pink lips pressed into a pout. Aomine doesn't quite mind the latter, or that when Kise drops onto the ground beside him and leans over, their shoulders brush- but  _god_ , the little bitch's whining is going to  _end_ him.

"And how do you figure that?" Aomine demands, scooting backwards so he can lean into the maple's trunk. He plants his hands atop trimmed grass and says, "You forget last week, when you called at fucking three in the morning and I drove over to Maji Burger and rescued your stupid ass from your stupid fangirls?" At the faint stirs of the memory, he lifts his head and shakes it, recalling, "You jumped in, screaming, ' _Fucking drive, please drive, please fucking drive!'_   My debt's paid." He yawns, closing his eyes again.

(And maybe a part of him is actually rooting for some excitement, maybe that's why he adds, "So, go away," because he knows Kise  _never_  does what he's told.

_Kinda like himself, but that's irrelevant.)_

"Nah, didn't count," Kise waves a hand dismissively. "You knew what was going on, so that was just a normal favor."

"Oi! That's not what you said!" Aomine's eyes snap open.

"...oops."

Kise is fucking  _grinning_.

Aomine glares, then punches him in the gut, fast and hard.

Kise gasps, doubling over with both hands over the targeted spot like he's staunching the flow of a fatal wound. When he finally finishes spluttering and his back straightens, he raises and turns his head to scowl.

Aomine sighs mournfully. "I guess we're even now." The greatest, most glorious, most gratifying moment of his life- gone way too fast for his liking. With reluctance, he says, "Alright, now what do you want?"

Kise's eyes glint and he perks back up like the wilting flowers in one of Aomine's fantasy video game, apparently instantly revitalized. "Remember the rules."

"Yeah, yeah," Now it's Aomine's turn to wave disdainfully. They've been through the process at least a dozen of times. "Now what is it?"

Something darts through Kise's eyes fleetingly, like a fleeing rabbit- _maybe uncertainty_ , Aomine thinks. But then Kise is already standing up, going, "-a hickey."

Aomine blinks. Again. And again. "What?"

"I- need- a- hickey." Kise repeats slowly, eyes flickering between Aomine to judge his reaction and the ground, and Aomine faintly notes,  _oh, oh it's embarrassment,_ before he is bursting out, " _What_?"

"...no questions asked?" Kise tries for a grin, for their usual inside joke, but it's weak and Aomine metaphorically shoves both away as he surges into a stand too. His pants have probably got new grass stains and there's a bit of mud dribbling down his left cuff from making some reckless decisions on his bike, but he didn't bother worrying about it before he was thinking about a nap, and he's certainly not going to worry about it now.

"You can't- wait-  _what_?"

Kise takes a breath and in the moment his eyes reopen, Aomine sees steady, readied, steel yellow. "No questions asked," The blond repeats, this time, firm and insistent. "Now hurry up. Just on my neck."

Aomine is still dumbstruck and shook and- and just wonderfully articulate as ever. "Why?"

Kise shrugs offhandedly. His gaze slides off his black Reebooks like a raindrop rolling off a rooftop and fixes back on Aomine. "I like this guy."

Aomine blinks and it's almost embarrassing how that seems to be all he's capable of doing, but,  _fuck, this is a lot of info to consume at the same time._  He blurts out, "...and you want me to help make him jealous?"

_Fuck- the idea-_

_~~Fuck that idea.~~ _

_Fuck. It just sounds wrong._

Kise makes this weird face and this huffy sound of annoyance, and slowly, interlaced with pauses, says, "...not exactly. I mean... sure... let's go with that."

Aomine has no idea what to say now- he can't really back out, he doesn't have an excuse.

 

So they do.

So despite the little uncomfortable wiggly thing thrashing in Aomine's chest like a wild animal being held down, despite the fact that Kise can meet his gaze but can't hold it for more than three seconds, despite his ears feel like they're being grilled when he brushes his fingers past them on the way to his equally heated nape, Aomine mumbles, "So, uh, right here? I mean, in the middle of..."

He trails off. The school's after hours usually mean little students left; the seclusion of his spot behind the school's corner only serves to boost their privacy.

"Yeah. I guess." Kise says.

When he doesn't say anything else, Aomine mutters, "Fuck it."

(Because dammit, he's confused- Kise is confusing, this, all of this, whatever is happening is confusing-)

The next thing he knows, Kise is gasping, and not because of the soft cracked bark of the tree is jutting into his back. Aomine pays no heed, he's got the back of his hand behind Kise's head and his other palm, a little lower than Kise's shoulder for stability scraping against the same bark- Oh, and of course, his lips are moving up the junction of Kise's neck, on soft, warm skin, on one goddamn  _Kise Ryouta._ Who has started mouthing soundlessly, dipping his head back to offer Aomine more.

The power forward takes the invitation, and then there's a hand tugging through his hair, holding Aomine where the owner wants him, and Aomine is swiping up the salty remnants of sweat induced by the warm weather with his tongue.

Eventually-  _Aomine sure as fuck wasn't keeping track of the time-_  he pulls off, and then they are both staring at each other.

"So-"

"Well-"

"I-" 

"Um-"

"Right-"

"Okay-"

Kise is the first one to speak...  _coherently_. "I, uh, think you did it."

It is only then Aomine notices them. One just under the edge of his jaw, two right over his collarbone, and a fourth one, almost rebelliously in its prominence, just off the side of the center of Kise's neck. The collar of his blue button-up is askew, to say the least.

"Right, so, thank you, we're even now-" Kise continues, with unique rhythm. "See you later!"

Aomine blinks and Kise runs.

* * *

 "Fuck," Aomine pants. The taste of Kise is pretty something, It's new, but intoxicating. It's new, but feels perfectly right. I's new, but Aomine wants it to become familiar until the day he jokes he's gotten tired of it.

(He pictures Kise rolling his eyes or laughing fondly before ironically, Aomine will counter his own words, leaning in to kiss Kise with all the passion he can't say with words.)

A maple leaf spirals into Kise's disheveled hair and nests there, a little red flower in rolling gold plains. 

"Forgot to tell you-"

Aomine insistently covers Kise's mouth again, this time darting his tongue over the seam of Kise's lips and slipping in to play. When Kise finally breaks away, it's with a fond laugh. "You know, a wise guy once said, 'If something doesn't start the way you want it, at least make sure it ends the way you do.'"

"Wise guy, huh?" Aomine rumbles. Even he can hear how his naturally deep voice has gone husky with a matching mixture of amusement and affection. And he smirks. "You mean you, smartass?"

Kise sticks out his tongue and Aomine fights the urge to nibble it- their faces are still too close-

"You know the rules, no questions asked." Kise teases.

Aomine doesn't miss the reference.  _Oh well, rules are rules,_ he thinks, for once, enthusiastic about obedience.

Kise's happiness mixes with his own on his tongue. And the taste lingers.

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> I know this is another WIP I've started without continuing other multi-chaptered works, I swear I'm getting there!


End file.
